


Exhausted

by newtmasofficial



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, New Greenie, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thomas falling asleep on Newt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

            Thomas ran past the doors to the Maze, glad he made it with an hour to spare. He started jogging slowly towards the kitchen, already extremely exhausted from running about ten miles today, ready to eat whatever Frypan had cooked up for dinner. He started looking around to see what everyone else was up to when he saw Winston talking to someone he’d never seen in the Glade before. He changed his direction and started making his way towards what he thought might be the new Greenie. If his days were correct, today was the day that the box had come up

            “Hey, Winston! This the new Greenie?” The boy looked around twelve or thirteen, maybe about the same age as Chuck. Maybe Chuck could make another friend. The boy had short brown hair, which at the moment was pretty clean. That would change soon. As would the quality of his clothes.

            “Yeah! This shuck’s name is Alex, short for Alexander! Alex, this is Thomas, one of our Runners!” The two boys nodded at each other, Thomas guessing Alex was still shaken up about waking up in the Glade with no memories. “Oh by the way, Thomas! Bonfire tonight! Celebrate the new Greenie!”

            Thomas almost didn’t want to go to the bonfire because he was so exhausted that he thought he may pass out at any second. But, he knew he should go to the celebration for the new Greenie.

            “Yeah, I’ll be there you shuckface! I wouldn’t miss a chance to drink Gally’s special brew!” Thomas then nodded to the two boys and started his jog towards the kitchen again.

            Later that night, all the Gladers were gathered around the bonfire, some dancing, some fighting in the ring, and other just sitting and watching. Thomas sat off to the side, by the log Newt and he had sat at his own bonfire, drinking Gally’s drink. He was exhausted and felt like he was going to fall asleep any second.

            Right when his eyes were about to slip shut, someone sat down next to him. “Falling asleep at a party, Tommy?” Newt. Just like the bonfire many months ago.

            “Sorry. I’m just so shucking tired! I think the Maze took more out of me today than it normally does. I could fall asleep right here!”

            Newt chuckled, “Well I won’t judge! I’m bloody tired, also!”

            The two fell into a comfortable silence, the sound of the other Gladers behind them. Newt relaxed and put his arms up over the log, one over Thomas’s shoulders. Newt and Thomas had a different relationship with each other than with the other boys. The two flirted all the time and sometimes made out with each other, though never going any further. They like each other, they just didn’t want to get too attached to someone in this hell.

            As the minutes passed, Thomas laid his head on Newt’s shoulder, feeling more tired by the second. Sometime within the next minute, Thomas’s eyes closed, finally falling into the sleep he had been craving since he came out of the Maze.

            Newt fell Thomas relax more on his shoulder.  _He finally fell asleep. Good that_ , he thought. Newt slowly turned and held Thomas’s head to make sure he didn’t wake up and picked him up bridal style. He then walked away from the celebration and towards the hammocks. He laid Thomas in his own hammock and climbed in with him, careful not to wake him up, and then covered them both with the blanket, falling asleep next to his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I'm transferring all my works from my tumblr account! Go follow me @newtmasofficial


End file.
